


Spare Child

by rainbow_shirbert



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_shirbert/pseuds/rainbow_shirbert
Summary: Every since TJ could remember he felt unimportant. His parents had always wanted a little girl, and they got one. His twin sister, Amber. They always paid extra attention to her, made sure that she always had everything she needed, and maybe spoiled her a little. They loved her, and TJ often felt left behind. He never really brought it up with them. He never felt like he had the right to. TJ thought he understood why his parents tended to cater to Amber’s wants and needs as opposed to him. Amber got straight A’s which was something TJ could only dream about. She was the captain of the field hockey team, the cheer squad, and the lacrosse team. TJ was the captain of the basketball team, but his parents were too busy going to all of Amber’s games to even ask how his went. Sometimes, he just couldn’t help feeling like a spare child.





	1. Chapter 1

Every since TJ could remember he felt unimportant. His parents had always wanted a little girl, and they got one. His twin sister, Amber. They always paid extra attention to her, made sure that she always had everything she needed, and maybe spoiled her a little. They loved her, and TJ often felt left behind. He never really brought it up with them. He never felt like he had the right to. TJ thought he understood why his parents tended to cater to Amber’s wants and needs as opposed to him. Amber got straight A’s which was something TJ could only dream about. She was the captain of the field hockey team, the cheer squad, and the lacrosse team. TJ was the captain of the basketball team, but his parents were too busy going to all of Amber’s games to even ask how his went. Sometimes, he just couldn’t help feeling like a spare child.

It wasn’t all bad, of course. TJ knew that his life wasn’t all that bad. He had a roof over his head, food on the table, and a family that loved him. So what if they loved Amber a little more? Or even a lot more. He tried not to dwell on it, and most days, he didn’t wallow in self pity about it.

But then there were those other days. Those days when TJ pretended like he didn’t cry into his pillow before going to sleep. They didn’t happen all the time, just when things happened that reminded him that he would always be less important. Like whenever relatives came over and asked his parents how Amber was doing, they would go on about all of her achievements, but when they asked about him, his parents just drew a blank. Or when they forgot to come to his games no matter how many times he reminded them. Or when sometimes they did remember that he had a basketball game, but Amber had a field hockey game the same day. It’s not like they could just miss one of Amber’s games. The little things could really sting sometimes.

TJ tried acting out to get any sort of attention from his parents, but to no avail. He tried his best to stop caring, but he couldn’t. He did a great job of hiding though. As much as TJ wasn’t afraid of confrontation, he didn’t want to confront his parents about this. He just told himself that one day, they would realize their mistake, and everything would be magically fixed, but he was lying to himself, and he knew it. TJ ended up seeking approval and acceptance from anyone. All of his so called friends, were never really friendly with him. He didn’t mind as much as he should have. TJ just figured that it was the treatment he deserved. 

TJ didn’t have a good relationship with Amber either. Years of being spoiled, and being told that she could never do anything wrong had gotten to her head. He was jealous that she always got attention from their parents. Even when they were going through a tough financial situation, they would always comfort Amber, and not him. TJ felt completely and utterly alone.

However, there was one bright shining light that he could always look forward to. Cyrus. He and Cyrus weren’t friends. Cyrus only ever knew him as Amber’s “mean brother.” TJ had a huge crush on Cyrus which had only gotten worse after Cyrus came out. His parents let him and Amber have sleepovers, but he would never be able to work up enough courage to start a conversation, or even just say hi. He knew there was no chance of him and Cyrus ever being close. Amber always told him about how awful TJ is, and he didn’t have a reason to not believe her.

Amber and TJ came home in very different moods. Amber smiled as she walked through the front door and announced,”Cyrus is coming over for a sleepover tonight.” Even this wasn’t enough to lift TJ’s mood. He was standing in the foyer with his jersey still on, hoping his parents would look up from what they were doing, and realize that they missed his game. They never realized.

TJ fiddled with the bottom of his jersey, debating on whether he should bring it up with his parents. He always got the same response, but maybe this time would be different.

“Hey mom, dad? I thought you were gonna come to my game today.”

His mom looked up at him for the first time since he got home.”Oh, sorry sweetie, I guess we forgot. We’ll just go to the next one.”

Nope. Same old same old. They never made “the next one.” They always “just forgot.” He would just have to keep it together for now.

“So Amber, how did your history presentation go? Did anyone else choose the same topic?”

Of course they remembered all of Amber’s stuff. This only made TJ’s urge to cry stronger. He did his best to zone out while his parents gushed over how smart their little girl is while he had a failed math test he needed them to sign, burning a hole in his backpack. He had only been getting help for his dyscalculia for so long, but his parents weren’t being very patient with him. Why could he just be more like Amber? Surely that’s what his parents wanted.

Cyrus rung the doorbell to Amber’s house. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence for him to sleep over at her house. Her parents never told her no whenever she wanted him to come over. Cyrus wished that his parents were like that. Amber and TJ must have it so easy.

“Hello, Cyrus! Amber’s up in her room.” Mr. Kippen greeted him. He headed up to her room.

“Finally, what took you so long?” Amber asked him.

Cyrus set his backpack down and sat on her bed.”Well Buffy’s team practice ended a little early, so I thought I would have time to go-”

“Ok, cool.” Amber cut him off. He was used to it. She just had a big personality. That was it.”So ever since Jonah and I broke up…”

And Cyrus stopped paying attention. He knew he should, but everytime Amber brought up Jonah, it just made him uncomfortable. Not because he used to have a crush on the boy, but because Jonah was his friend, and he felt weird listening to her complain about and make fun of him. Amber was his friend too, but Jonah never said anything rude about her. 

“Ugg, he is so annoying, right?” she ended with.

“Well um-”

“Anyways…”

And just like that, Amber was onto another topic. She sure had lots of energy.

The sleepover went by fine after that. Nothing unusual really. TJ didn’t really bother them, but Amber would occasionally make rude comments to him in passing. Cyrus just assumed that they were justified. It was easier not to question it.

By 10:30, Cyrus was curled up in his sleeping bag, while Amber was sound asleep on her queen sized bed. Cyrus got up to go get some water, but he heard something while he was walking past TJ’s room. What was that? It’s...it couldn’t be...crying? Cyrus slowly creaked the door open.

“TJ?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ desperately wanted to talk to Cyrus. About how much he wished his parents came to his basketball games, about how he feels less than Amber, about how much he wish they cared about him, about how he just wanted to be loved. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t burden Cyrus with all of his problems. That wouldn’t be fair.”It’s nothing really. I appreciate that you care, but you don’t have to.”

“Can I...an I come in?”

TJ was stunned. He didn’t think that Cyrus would even think about seeing if he was ok. More than that, he was embarrassed.”Umm, sure.” he sniffled,

Cyrus softly closed the door almost all the way, and padded over to TJ’s bed. He looked around. TJ’s room was a lot cozier than Amber’s. And smaller too. He sat down on the twin bed and looked at TJ.”Are you alright?” 

TJ shrugged.”Yeah, everything’s fine.”

“Are you sure? You know you can talk to me.”

“Why?” TJ let that slip. He didn’t mean to, but he really wanted to know. He never talked to Cyrus. He probably thinks that TJ’s just a mean brother trying to ruin Amber’s life.”I’m sorry, that sounded rude, I…”

“No, I get what you mean. I just thought you might wanna talk. You don’t have to, though.”

TJ desperately wanted to talk to Cyrus. About how much he wished his parents came to his basketball games, about how he feels less than Amber, about how much he wish they cared about him, about how he just wanted to be loved. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t burden Cyrus with all of his problems. That wouldn’t be fair.”It’s nothing really. I appreciate that you care, but you don’t have to.”

“But I do.” he paused.”What’s wrong, TJ?”

TJ took a deep breath. He built up as much courage as he could, and said as quickly as possible.”MyparentsloveAmbermorethanmebutit’snotlikewhenlittlekidssaythatIacctuallymeanit.” wow. That was the first time he had said it out loud, and it made it too real. His eyes welled up as he choked back a sob. “Sorry, this so pathetic. I’m pathetic. You should go back to sleep I’m-”

Then the unexpected happened. Cyrus engulfed TJ in a hug. It was warm and loving, and the feelings of judgement and embarrassment washed away. 

Cyrus really didn’t know what to do at that point. He thought about what TJ had said. Was he being dramatic, or was he right? He had never really paid that much attention to TJ before, but now that he was thinking about it, he’d never heard of Amber's parents gush about TJ like they did with Amber. He had never had friends over when Amber did. He never fought back whenever Amber made rude comments about him and to him in passing. But all those things didn’t mean anything, right?

Before Cyus knew it, TJ pulled back from the hug. He looked in TJ’s eyes and...wow. Were his eyes always so green. 

“...sorry.” TJ forced out. He felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment. Hopefully the dark room covered it up. 

Cyrus just looked at TJ sympathetically and place a hand on his arm. They just stayed like that for a moment, and then Cyrus asked,”Well, why do you think that?” he expected TJ to just shrug the question off and give some vague answer, but that’s not what happened.

And just like that, TJ unloaded it all. Everytime he had come in second place with his parents. Everytime they (hopefully) jokingly told Amber that she needs to start rubbing off on TJ. Everytime they forgot to schedule his tutoring sessions. Everytime he just wanted a shred of attention, and didn’t get any. He told Cyrus everything. 

After it was all out in the open. TJ took a deep breath. He felt a little lighter. Somethings were still weighing on him, but it was somehow easier to breath.

Cyrus on the other hand, was trying to form words, but he just couldn’t. He felt so bad for TJ, but was he betraying Amber by sympathizing with him? He just didn’t know how to react. “I...Um..that’s...but..they.” he paused. “I’m really sorry about that. It just.. That must..”

“Suck? Ya. It does.” TJ realized what was happening. Cyrus shouldn’t feel sorry for him, and he should stop feeling sorry for himself. He shook his head. “But it’s not really a big deal, I guess. I’m probably overreacting anyways. I’m sure you wanna go back to Amber so…”

“No. No, I don’t.”

Well that was a surprise. Not just for TJ, but for Cyrus. He didn’t realize how one sided their friendship had become before he was forced to choose between her and a boy he had just met.”But this isn’t about me anyways, this is about you, TJ. Talk to your parents, stand up for yourself.”

TJ huffed.”Ya, like you’re one to talk about standing up for yourself.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”Cyrus was mildly offended, but mainly confused.

“You let Amber walk all over you.”

“I do not.” Cyrus lied.

TJ debated whether he should risk showing Cyrus how much he really did pay attention to him. Maybe he shouldn’t. No, this was for Cyrus’ own good, and his happiness.”I know you don’t like it when she complains about Jonah, or anyone for that matter. You’re too nice for that kinda stuff. She also talks over you...like a lot. But again, you’re too nice to interrupt her. I guess your not a fan of confrontation.”

Cyrus’ mouth hung open. He felt something new, but he didn’t really know what to call it. He quickly shook the strange feeling off. “That’s not what it’s like at all.”

TJ raised an eyebrow, and Cyrus broke under that look.

“Ok, so maybe your a little right, but…” he paused. At first he didn’t know why, but then he realized. Cyrus was expecting to be interrupted, but he wasn’t. TJ just patiently waiting for him to keep talking.”or maybe exactly right.” he paused again.”Ya, you’re right. You got me.” There was some sadness in his voice that he failed at hiding.

“Hey, it’s ok.” TJ rubbed his back.”I’m sure you’ll be able to fix things.”

Cyrus tried not to look so upset.”And I’m sure you’ll be able to fix things too. Just give it a try, talk to your parents.”

TJ couldn’t disappoint those pleading eyes.“Fine, fine, I will.”

Cyrus smiled.”That’s great T-”

“I wasn't finished yet.” Cyrus’ smiled morphed into confusion. “I’ll only talk to my parents about my thing, if you talk to Amber about your thing. Do we have a deal?” TJ stuck his hand out.

“But what if Amber gets upset?”

“But what if my parents get upset?”

“But I could lose a friendship.”

“Some friendship if you can’t communicate.”

Cyrus opened his mouth to rebuttal, but he realized that TJ was right. Cyrus sighed.”Ok, you got me. Deal.” and he shook TJ’s hand. It was like they were holding hands for just one moment. It was...nice. 

Then they were giggling, talking, smiling. You would’ve thought that they were friends. At this point, they probably were. 

It was getting pretty late, and before no time, they fell asleep. TJ’s head was on his mostly dry pillow, and Cyrus’ head was on his chest. It was a comfortable position, and one that they would wake up from because of a loud shriek.

“AHHHHH!” Amber yelled. She had woken up to see that Cyrus wasn’t in his sleeping bag. She had just assumed he went downstairs, but then she passed TJ’s room and saw Cyrus through the crack of the door.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” 

“Amber, I..” Cyrus started.

“No, not you! Him!” she pointed at TJ.”What are you doing!?” It was surprising that they’re parents hadn’t woken up considering all of the shouting.

“I didn’t do anything!” he stated.

“Oh really, you didn’t do anything?” she grabbed Cyrus’ arm, and pulled him away from TJ.”Well you stole my best friend!”

“He’s not your property Amber! Stop treating him like it!”

Amber was taken aback. This was unlike TJ. He normally never objected and never protested. What had gotten into him?

Meanwhile, Cyrus was feeling very uncomfortable. Should he stay with Amber, should he run back to TJ? Neither. Cyrus ran into Amber’s room, got all of his stuff, and bolted out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you guys I wouldn't forget about this fic! School has been pretty hectic lately so sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus spent the entire weekend avoiding Amber’s texts and calls. At one point, she even came over to his house, but his parents weren’t home, so he waited out the persistent ringing and knocking.

Cyrus spent the entire weekend avoiding Amber’s texts and calls. At one point, she even came over to his house, but his parents weren’t home, so he waited out the persistent ringing and knocking. 

Back at the Kippen household, things weren’t so much better.

“Dad! Cyrus is avoiding me and it’s all TJ’s fault!”

“What? That’s so not true, I didn’t-”

“TJ, don’t be rude to your sister.” his dad interrupted.”Now what is this about Cyrus?”

“Well all I know is that I found him talking to TJ Saturday morning, and now Cyrus doesn’t wanna talk to me!”

“TJ, is that true?”

TJ was trapped. He knew he was, and it sucked because he didn’t do anything wrong.”Well ya I was talking to him, but that’s not why he won’t talk to Amber.”

“So then why is it?” their dad asked him. Amber looked at him with her arms crossed, and a smirk on her face. She won. It’s not like TJ could say, because Amber is super controlling and doesn’t treat him as an equal, and she instigated a fight, which made Cyrus leave. His dad would never believe him. He sighed in defeat, but he promised Cyrus that he would stand up for himself.

“Because ...I don’t know.” or maybe he wouldn’t.

“See? It’s his fault!” 

And then, he was grounded. TJ was pretty sure his dad didn’t even know why he just grounded his son, but he knew that’s what Amber wanted. TJ wasn’t even that upset about being grounded itself. It’s not like he ever did go out to do things with friends. However, he was really disappointed in himself for not keeping his promise to Cyrus. 

Sadly, Cyrus couldn’t avoid Amber forever. Wow, had their friendship really gotten that bad? He was able to rush past her in the hallways, sit far away from her during class, and ate lunch in his Spanish teacher’s room. He texted Andi and Buffy that he couldn’t explain why he wouldn’t be at lunch, but that he was ok. They didn’t push for an explanation, and just said ok. He was so lucky to have friends like them. 

At the end of the day, Cyrus was packing things, when he heard the one person he was trying to avoid. Amber. 

“Finally, I found you.”

“Amber, I have to go-”

“I couldn’t find you all day! Not even at lunch!”

“I know, and I’m sorry but-” Cyrus sure wasn’t keeping his promise to TJ that he’d stand up for himself.

“So who’s it gonna be?”

“Wait, what?” Cyrus was confused.

“Me or TJ? Who’s it gonna be Cyrus?” she was getting annoyed. He hated that feeling, like he was just an annoyance. Feeling like he was just a thorn in someone’s side. Amber made him feel like that alot.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Of course I am! Cyrus he’s my horrible brother! You know this! Why were you even talking to him anyways! What did he do to you?”

“He didn’t do anything, Amber!”

“Well then why were you want to talk to him?”

Cyrus couldn’t really tell Amber about what he and TJ talked about, but he was also a terrible liar.”I can’t tell you.”

“So now you too have secrets with him? No! I won’t let you become friends with the worst person in the world! No way, Cyrus! Don’t be stupid, just don’t talk to him.”

Cyrus didn’t even have time to respond before she stormed off. 

That was the lowest he felt all day. He didn’t know what to do. Logically, he should pick Amber. Cyrus had only just met TJ. But also, he was starting to see how one-sided his friendship with Amber was becoming, or had become. What should he do now?

His shoulders slumped over. Cyrus was frustrated. His eyes welled up as he slammed his locker shut. Then, he heard someone turn the corner.

“Cyrus, are you ok?” it was TJ.

Cyrus just sat down on the floor, and shrugged. TJ walked over and sat down next to him.”What’s wrong?” he asked. TJ was dressed in a hoodie and basketball shorts, probably ready to go to practice

“It’s ok, TJ. You should go to practice I’ll be fine.”

“Cyrus-”

“No really, you don’t have to.”

TJ paused.”But I want to.” that seemed to make Cyrus a little happier. 

“How about this? You go to practice, I’ll wait for you, and we can talk afterwards.”

TJ thought about this for a moment.”Tempting...tempting...but how do I know that you won’t just leave while I’m at practice?”

Cyrus fake gasped,”I would never!”

“I don’t know that. Guess you’ll just have to wait in the gym.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.”Fine, fine. Now let’s go before you’re late.”

Call him crazy, but Cyrus actually enjoyed watching sports for that day. He didn’t understand anything about basketball, but anyone could see how amazing TJ looked while on the court. It was, in a word, mesmerizing. It’s not like he had a crush on TJ or anything, he was just...admiring his looks. Ya, that was all.

TJ was also doing his best to not get distracted. Cyrus was doing his homework on the sidelines, and it was adorable. He had to force himself not to stare. 

At the end of practice, TJ pulled Cyrus over into the room next to the gym where they kept the vending machines.”So, what’s wrong, Cyrus?” TJ asked.

“Well...it’s nothing really, we should just go home-”

“Cyrus. We made a deal. I’m sure you’ll feel better after you tell me.”

TJ was right. Cyrus knew that he was right, but he didn’t want him to be.”Fine. At the end of the day, Amber came to my locker. I had been...kind of avoiding her all weekend. I know, I know, I shouldn’t have, but I was just scared of what was gonna happen. She basically told me that...that I needed to pick between you guys, and she doesn’t want me to talk to you.”

TJ looked down in shame. Just as soon as he thought he might actually have a chance at having a good friend, Amber takes it away from him. Of course Cyrus would choose Amber, everyone did. Oh well, no point in fighting it.

“Oh...ok. Well them, I guess I’ll see you around when Amber invited you over.” fresh tears sprung to his eyes. 

“What? No, TJ. I told her that I wouldn’t, I couldn’t pick between you.”

Hope bloomed in TJ, but he knew that he shouldn’t get his hopes up.”Cyrus, you’re so sweet, but Amber’s your friend. It’s ok, you don’t have to spare my feelings. You should just pick her, I’ll be ok. Don’t feel bad about it, really. I’ll understand.”

TJ was being completely sincere, and that honestly worried Cyrus. Did the poor boy really think so lowly of himself? Apparently years of being the “lesser” child will do that.

“I’m serious, TJ. I don’t wanna pick. You said it yourself. She treats me poorly and I’m too nice to stand up for myself.”

“I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, you were actually right. I’m not gonna cut Amber out of my life, but I don’t want to never talk to you again either. I mean, I basically just met you and it seems like you actually care about me.”

TJ blushed.”Well...I do.”

Cyrus thought that TJ looked so adorable when he blushed, and he became flustered. He became so flustered that he did something irrational.”Hey TJ, do you wanna come over to my house tomorrow?”

TJ lit up inside.”Of course, I would love that-” but then he remembered.”Wait, I can’t. I’m grounded. Sorry Cyrus.”

Cyrus was puzzled.”What are you grounded for?”

“It’s not important.”

“So if it’s not important just tell me.”

TJ sighed.”Amber wasn’t particularly happy that you didn’t wanna talk to her, so she told our dad that it was my fault, and he grounded me.”

Cyrus felt so guilty.”I’m so sorry. I can talk to your parents and clear things up if you like. Anything really, I feel so bad.”

“Don’t. It’s not your fault. Really it isn’t. If I didn’t get grounded for that, Amber would’ve thought of something else to blame me for.” TJ laughed a little, but Cyrus frowned.

“That sucks. I hate that you have to go through that.”

No no no! This is precisely what TJ didn’t want. He didn’t need Cyrus’ pity.”It’s nothing really, don’t feel bad.”

Cyrus continued.”I also kinda didn’t follow through on our deal where we both said we would stand up for ourselves. It just feels easier to let Amber use me as a doormat.”

“Well, then that makes two of us. I didn’t stand up for myself either.”

“Then let’s just promise to do better.” Cyrus stuck his pinky finger out. TJ giggled, and pinky swore with him. 

“Well,” TJ stood up,”I should get going.”

“Is your mom here to pick you up.”

“Nah she probably forgot again. I’m just gonna walk.” Cyrus frowned again. It really did upset him.

“How about I walk with you.”

“You don’t have to-”

“But I want to. I need to talk to Amber anyways. Just let me text my mom.”

TJ smiled. This was gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait, cause I know it was a really long wait. Let me know if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a long time since I've posted anything. I've had so much school work, and haven't had the time to write much. The update schedule for this fic will probably be inconsistent, just bare with me. I will finish it, don't worry. Let me know if you like it!


End file.
